Pearl white eyes
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Revised. SasuHina, Anti SasuSaku. Bashes and flames are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

---

Don't own. Don't sue.

Chapter one.

---

Standing on the edge, she took her last breath before falling forward. The wind rushed by her, shrieking in her ear as she took speed with every passing nanosecond. Her eyes remained closed and a smile ghosted over her lips, her navy blue hair streaming behind her. She fell headfirst into the murky gray waters, the liquid flying about at her entrance. Pockets of air escaped her lips as she sunk deeper in that cold emptiness. Finally, her eyes opened and lingered there before falling. Her figure shifted and was now facing the surface. Her hair wove out around her like a web, gently flowing and masking her pale face. Her hands grasped the water in loose fists and her lips were now fully graced with a smile. Her eyes opened, revealing pearly white orbs that began to shine like clear opals. Her lips parted and moved around, mouthing a string of words without suffocation. Soon the water around her began to swirl, forming a sphere around her. The orb of water began to rise up to the surface, pulling the girl with it. When she broke through the water the orb crumbled, the water breaking apart and falling every which way. The girl stood on the water, still. Despite the fact that she was wet all over, warm streams of tears made its way down her porcelain face.

"If I had been stronger… I could've saved you…I could've prevented this torment…"

---

She spotted him, and a grin soon plastered itself on her long face. With glinting green eyes she made her way to him, trying to keep an appealing attitude, even before she struck up a conversation.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called out, of course, the said boy stopped and turned around, but only to give her a stubborn glance before turning away and walking again. The girl huffed.

"Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you would want to have some tea with me! And after that maybe we can take a stroll through the town, see what's new and stuff." She piped, trying her best to make him agree. The raven haired boy remained stoic and silent as he walked his way to the convenient store. Offended at his behavior, she fisted her hands and bit down on her lip, then without thinking she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Why won't you pay any attention?! Why won't you talk to me? What did I ever do to you?! What makes you so angry with me?!" She screamed, anger flashing in her green irises. Sasuke tried to snatch his wrist away, but her grip was tight, meaning that she wasn't going to let go until she got an answer. The Uchiha scowled and pushed her off, making her stumble.

"It's simple, I just don't like you. It makes me sick how some girls like you can throw themselves away and dedicate their lives, pursuing a goal that'll wither away and die over time. That one characteristic that you have, is what makes me dislike you so much."

She bit down on her bottom lip as the words sunk in and set her heart aflame. Deep inside she knew that a part of what he was saying was right, but the other half was wrong. Wrong because what she felt for him was real, and it would never wither away and die like he said it would. With trembling lips she looked up at him and locked eyes.

"You're wrong."

He rose an eyebrow at this.

"You're wrong, my feelings will never wither away and die. I'll prove you wrong, and make you see how I feel, and make you accept them without resistance."

She grinned, proud with her new found confidence.

"I'll show you all the things I feel about you, and over time you'll start liking me. That's a definite."

Of course, a girl like this, challenging him in the most idiotic of ways irked him to no end, but amused him to no end. He would enjoy watching poor victims like these fall and break. A smirk graced his lips.

"We'll see about that."

---

I await in my cell

Waiting for you

Though I know you are dead

I will never break this promise

Made up of thin thread

I will wait for all eternity for your return

No matter how drastic the wait may be

The promise made will keep me undefeated

The promise that bound us together

So I await in my cell

Listening to the wind outside

Whispering me the death of you

I smile

And with closed eyes I see

I see the smiles you gave me

The warmth you delivered

And the happiness you brought upon my life

Nothing will ever faze me and break the promise

Not even death that will do us apart

She put her pen down and closed her eyes herself, when will her Romeo come? When would her escape come and take her away from the reality that kept her bound and chained, unable to move.

A soft smile ghosted her lips: she'll wait. She would wait and wait until death does her from the world. She would wait all eternity for her Romeo to come and save her, because maybe, if she was good enough, her Romeo would come and open her eyes, letting her see the world for what it could be.

---


	2. Chapter 2

---

Don't own. Don't sue.

Chapter two.

---

He had lost her in the crowd some time ago, and traveled about freely. Despite the fact that he would have to put up with her persistent annoyance, being away from her for the moment will keep him sane.

He stopped in his tracks when he felt the droplets fall upon him. An angry expression overtook his face.

Rain.

He hated it.

It was disgusting.

The rain.

How could some people like it?

Water that fell in pieces and got you soaked.

"…Fuck…"

But that wasn't the real reason.

_Niisan!_

He bit his lips at the memory.

_Niisan look! Look at the size of that one!_

Why did he even bother?

_**Sasuke, no-**_

__**SPLASH…**

_Ahaha! I got Niisan all wet!_

How could he love the rain anymore?

Bringing his hand up to his face he pressed it and slid it down, trying to relax the tensed muscles. He couldn't love the rain anymore. He had so many, no, **too** many memories of him and Itachi in the rain when he was younger.

And the one where he killed him.

His corpse.

Lying there in the rain.

That dreadful, dreadful rain.

"Niisan…"

---

"Niisan…"

"Where have you been? Hiashi-sama has been worried and Hanabi-sama couldn't find you, do you know how much trouble I had to go through just because you decided to go off somewhere for over an hour? Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama!"

The girl walked past him, uninterested in what the boy had to say. Naturally, the older Hyuuga was angered at this behavior, but could not do anything about it, after all, he was only a **branch** member. Hinata was just at the end of the corridor when she stopped.

"Hiashi will have some interesting news to tell you. He'll be seeing you in about a day or two by now."

"…Eh? Hinata-sama, what do you mean- ah!"

The girl had turned the corner and now was out of sight, leaving her cousin confused and puzzled (same thing).

---

Folding her clothing into a neat little bundle, she pushed it in with the rest of her belongings; various jackets and shirts, pairs of pants and under garments, towels and toothbrushes (she had two new ones and one that's he was currently using). Standing up, she made her way to her bed and sat down, pulling a mirror from underneath her pillow as she did so. Taking a deep breath, she looked into the mirror and stared long and hard. After what felt like a minute, she gave a defeated sigh; the color of here eyes were going funny. The usual lavender haze was clearing, leaving her with pale eyes, it was a wonder how she was able to tell apart her irises form the whites of her eyes, if it weren't for the lavender ring around them it would look like she had no irises at all. She set the mirror down so that she could not see herself anymore. Why this was happening? She couldn't come up with an answer, or anything that would at least help her know. She debated on whether or not she should tell the Godaime, but then decided not to have the big bosomed woman intervene. She didn't want to cause a ruckus. Standing up she wandered over to where her luggage sat and pulled the lid shut. She would spend the following night here, but would leave the next morning. A faint smile pulled at the line of her lips. Yes, she would be leaving. Not just the house, but her place as the heiress as well.

---

She was a slut. A whore. A dirty girl that was a parasite from the very beginning. The raven-haired teen ran his fingers through his front locks and let out a sigh. Haruno Sakura, she was a decent girl that earned high marks back in the day and was favored by the Godaime. She was a highly trained medic that had a short tempter and a bad habit of clinging to people.

A scowl overtook his current expression.

Clinging to people that **did not** want to be clung to.

There was another habit that got his blood running. The girl was nice, but she would get friendly with other men a bit too much. But she didn't stop there. She would ruin relationships just for the sake of it. She even ruined that girl's relationship with the blonde idiot. What was her name again? The girl that was related to Neji. Hyuuga something. Anyway, just when a year passed by their relationship, Sakura stepped in and revived the fool's 'forgotten' feelings and made a muck out of it. Naruto went off and had **almost** slept with the medic, and then the medic used it to blackmail him and use him. But the blonde didn't mind being used, as long as it was her. and after a few months the girl found out, broke it off with him and… what happened after that? Sasuke stood up and made his way to the kitchen, preparing himself a cup of tea. He wasn't really listening to Ino when she was gossiping about the news three months ago.

"I guess Shikamaru has a lot on his plate as it is." He murmured under his breath, and smirk playing at the corner of his lips. The water came to a boiling point and Sasuke cut off the gas. Taking the small pan he filled the teapot with the contents and poured himself a cup. Everything was relaxing. He was having a cup of warm/hot/burning tea in the comfort of his own apartment.

Too bad that had to be spoiled.

"Sa-su-ke-kuu-n!"

A pained groan escaped him and set his tea down.

"Fucking woman." He murmured under his breath.

"Sasukeee~! I know you're in there, I can sense it!"

"Please, just shut the fuck up." He grunted as he covered his face with both hands and leaned against the counter.

---


End file.
